<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bucketlist Moment by bearseokie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493273">A Bucketlist Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie'>bearseokie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Rights Reserved, Being Lost, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Monsta X Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Swearing, handjob, mx smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours into a road trip with his car’s gas tank on empty, Changkyun shows you that even a weird situation can be memorable for the right reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bucketlist Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rush of thunder had rung around you on your trip out of town, the easy-going car stable enough to beat the storm, but unusable when the gas tank read empty. Changkyun had rolled the vehicle into the vacated lot just as the gauge read the negative letter. There was not a soul in sight for miles around. Your nose scrunched from being upset, something he immediately took notice of.</p>
<p>“We’re safe here. The storm has almost passed, and now it’s just rain.” He grinned a toothless smile, driving the car for as far as it could continue on. </p>
<p>With your heart thumping in your chest, the breaks squealed to a halt. The constant drips pouring down the window enough to make a chill go down your spine, the sight of the lot around you only gave you the creeps. The entire area was pitch black aside from the two light poles on opposite ends of the abandoned parking lot, a single, red ‘closed’ sign blinking at the small convenience store.</p>
<p>“This has to be a joke!” your voice sounded so petite in the loud roar of the rain, the sealed windows steaming from the breaths leaving your mouth.</p>
<p>“Ease up.” he mocked at you, his hand on the steering wheel outlining the leather before clamping over your hand on the passenger side’s armrest. “The sign says closed, but at least it’s on. We’ll survive in the car until morning when someone comes to open.”</p>
<p>Changkyun’s voice was just as little as your own, trailing off as the barrage from the clouds only fell harder. The neon sign’s light melted in through the front windshield, shining on your faces every few seconds. His expression was calm, rested back against his seat with his head tilted in your direction. You, however, were on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby. Don’t be scared. I’m right here with you.” he clicked the key in the ignition, the cold air outside seeping through the cracks of the car causing you to shiver.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep in here.” You whined. You hated the sound of your voice, but the smile suddenly on his face piqued your interest. “What?”</p>
<p>“Come on.” he grinned, motioning towards the back of the car.</p>
<p>A bag sat in the floor behind his seat, his body moving between the front seats quick enough to slam into the back cushions with a soft groan. The light shined bright enough for you to see what he was up to, his half-curled body comfortable on the smooth leather.</p>
<p>“There’s room on my chest for a special person.” His tone sounded more sinful than sentimental, your shaking head only making him let out a laugh.</p>
<p>Crawling in the same way he did, your knees rested beside his bent legs, hand holding on to one of the back headrests for support. His legs shuffled, a light tug on your arm pulling you forward to lay in front of him. With your back comfortably pressed into his front, he took in a deep breath, the scent of his car and cologne in your nostrils pacifying.</p>
<p>“Not so bad now, huh?” his wicked smirk on his lips sounded louder than his voice in your ears.</p>
<p>Everything meshed from the sound of the rain outside, his heavy breaths behind you submerged in the patters of raindrops on the back windshield like you were at a concert. His hand slinked around your body, tracing over your stomach before resting over your waist with a tight hold. A light hum came from his throat, the position comfortable but awkward.</p>
<p>“I was not expecting this to be the start of our trip.” He chuckled, voice hoarse in your ear. “But the way your ass is pressed against me right now, I can’t really say that this as a terrible vacation yet.”</p>
<p>Your moaned response was accidental, his hand running along the exposed skin below your shirt, which was now pooled at your waist, catching you off guard. He let out a gentle sigh, pulling you into him more as his crotch pushed into you. A grunt left him, hips stilling when you felt his lips meet the back of your neck. Light kisses trailed down to your shoulders, soft sways of his body against yours arousing him.</p>
<p>His pants were getting tighter around his legs, the profound groans escaping his mouth making it hard to remember that you were in a car in the middle of nowhere. With his hand pulling at your clothing, your loose pants were parted from your body, his hand slipping between them to find the sweet spot between your thighs. A whine of his name seeped between the hard pelts of rain on the roof, his groan following as he felt you leak onto his fingers. A hard rut to your ass finally broke his patience, the hand between your thighs removed to undo the button on his jeans and tug them down his legs.</p>
<p>He hissed at the cool air meeting his cock, thumb running along his tip to collect his leaking arousal from dripping onto the leather. Your body felt unattended, shuffling onto your side to witness the scene occurring behind you. Changkyun’s hand pumped his length, eyes shut tight as the tension began to release from the pleasure filling its place.</p>
<p>With his body occupied, you were able to slip down into the open floor behind the passenger seat, bending forward to wrap your mouth around him. Caught off guard, he stumbled on the leather, kicking at the back door at his feet when your tongue flattened against his tip. Releasing a gaudy moan into the stifling car, his hand that found your body slinked up to his face, his tongue swiping over the essence still lingering on the pads of his fingers.</p>
<p>His grunts turned into pants, more of his patience evading from his orgasm nearing. A light tug on your shirt caught your attention, his hands pulling you back up into the seat. You released his cock from your lips, your shirt being pulled over your head in the process and tossed over the steering wheel in the front. You fell over him, reaching up for support as he cradled himself beneath you.</p>
<p>His laughter filled your ears, eyes following up his body to see what the fuss is about. “Look at the steamed windows. If anyone does pass us, I don’t think they’ll stop to ask if we’re okay.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>Large hand drifting over your back and around to your stomach, he pulled your comfortable pants completely off your legs. In one swift motion, your back was arched above him, his hand pressed at the small of your back as his lips captured your own. The smooth strokes of his mouth touching yours made you suppress a moan from his motions, tongue overlapping yours during the heated kiss.</p>
<p>His hand glided down your body again, finding the space that had you rutting against his palm. Another suppressed moan reiterated in the vehicle, his index finger slipping into your underwear and pulling them off to the side. The tug of the fabric created extra friction, your mouth falling open as he kissed around your face gently. Aligning himself with you, he slowly pushed himself in, your body mounted over him with an expert stance when he bottomed out inside of you.</p>
<p>“Well, fuck.” He groaned, smiling up at you. “This is definitely a bucket list moment.”</p>
<p>Your light giggle claimed the sexual tension in the air. Relaxing with his fingers dug into your hips and a breathy moan passing his tongue, he gradually lifted you up as he pulled out. Lowering with a baffled huff, he repeated the process, your voice moaning his name leading him on.</p>
<p>“Faster.” You whined in a whisper.</p>
<p>Changkyun didn’t falter for a second, your body rising with the help of your bent knees before colliding down with his swaying hips. The worry in your body finally fled, Changkyun’s hard moans beneath you and hot skin the only thing filling your senses. Moving at a rapid pace, his fingers sunk into your skin, propelling his length into you fully as you chanted his name.</p>
<p>The car was fully steamed, windows unusable as you blinked. Shutting your eyes tightly, your body clenched, orgasm ripping through you. His rough sigh echoed when he thrust into you for the last time, clouding all of your thoughts as his liquids filled you. Slowly pulling from you, his skin felt like a heater against yours, his hand moving to run along your back to draw patterns as you dozed off on his chest.</p>
<p>The neon sign only felt brighter when your eyes reopened, his face pressed behind your ear echoing from his light snores. He had moved you beside him while you slept, his front pressed against your back again. His chest rose and fell in sync with yours. Your eyes were still adjusting to your surroundings when a loud, sudden knock clinked on the driver’s side door, Changkyun sitting up automatically with his arm wrapped over your waist.</p>
<p>“We’re open, and coffee’s ready in ten.” Called out the convenience store employee. Changkyun’s sly smile caught your peripheral as he slumped behind you again.</p>
<p>“Told you we’d be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>